ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon XI: Part 1
Weapon XI: Part 1 is the fifty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts on the Albright farm, where Alan can be seen entering to their warehouse. He goes in, turns into his Pyronite form, lights up a candle and turns back. He begins working on his car when suddenly the doors open. He stands up and sees Kevin Levin, who greets him nicely along with Argit and Zed. Alan reminds him that he drained his powers the last time he showed up. He tells them to get out of his property, but Kevin wants to give his memories back. Alan is not convinced and thinks he wants to attack him. Argit tells him that he is not in danger, but suddenly Swift appears by breaking the roof and spots Alan. They begin to fight. Alan knocks everyone out of the barn and continues attacking Swift. Swift dodges the blasts and fires back at Alan. Kevin absorbs some wood and wants to assist Alan, but he fires a blast at him. Kevin tells Alan that he is trying to save him, but Alan still doesn't believe him. Alan burns Kevin and continues to go after Swift. However, Swift knocks Alan down and he is reverted back to his human form. Swift says that Alan is coming with her and attempts to blast him , but Kevin blocks the blast. Alan now believes Kevin is trying to help him, but he wonders why Ben isn't with him. Kevin says that Ben has "bigger problems." At Mr. Smoothy, Ben is trying to enjoy a smoothie that requires him to drink harder while Rook watches. Ben eventually gets a brain freeze and he ends up running into Gwen. Gwen wants to know what the letter she is holding is and, a little later, Rook says that they haven't seen Kevin since their encounter with the Rooters. Ben says that Kevin probably does not want anyone to find him and Gwen is even more concerned about the letter he left behind. Ben starts reading it but stops due to it being a love letter. Gwen reads the letter , and that disgusts Ben more and more. Rook looks at it and notices numerous grammatical and spelling errors on it. Rook believes it's a coding and Gwen says she has tried everything to decode it. Ben says that it's too bad there isn't a spell decoder and Gwen, hitting herself for not thinking about it, uses a spell to correctly decode the message. Gwen reads that Kevin has Alan and that she must go get Helen, and Manny. Ben reads the letter and notices that he isn't supposed to come but that makes him more determined to come anyways. Back on the farm, Kevin is still trying to fend off Swift's attacks. Zed manages to bring down Swift and Kevin tackles her down. Swift attempts to blast Kevin, but she is stopped by Argit's quills. Swift is forced to retreat and she uses a Null Void Projector to escape. At the Rooter's base, Servantis is disappointed that Swift returned empty handed. Swift said that Kevin was there also rounding up the Amalgam Kids, but Servantis is determined to get to the others. On the farm, Alan is ready to listen and Kevin shocks Alan's head which starts a flashback to a younger Alan being introduced to the others by Servantis. Kevin is the first to greet Alan and Alan wonders who they are. Servantis says that they are his roommates for now and tells Kevin to make Alan feel at home. Alan wonders where he is and Kevin says that it's like summer camp. Manny and Helen also introduce themselves to Alan, and Helen attempts to play tag with Alan (with Manny saying it's impossible to catch her). Kevin then welcomes Alan to basic and the flashback ends. Alan says he doesn't remember any of that and Kevin urges him to get away. Alan says that the others may need help but Kevin says that he already has it covered. In space, Ben, Gwen, and Rook are flying around in the Proto-TRUK and Gwen asks if it can fly any faster. Rook says that Manny and Helen are trained Plumbers and that they can handle themselves until they get there. On Khoros, Manny and Helen are seen arresting Gorvan. Phil and Leander appear, preparing to fight them. Manny starts to shoot at Phil and Leander, but Phil transforms into his Terroranchula form, and he tosses Helen away. Fortunately for them, Ben and the others arrive and Manny and Helen get onto the Proto-TRUK. Phil and Leander are forced to escape into the Null Void. At his garage, Kevin is trying to look for something which Zed manages to find. Argit notices it's a Null Void Projector and refuses to go back there. However, Kevin says that he will be going in alone, much to Argit's relief. Alan wants to help out but Kevin shocks Alan more to trigger another flashback. This flashback shows Alan receiving his powers from a Pyronite and using Kevin as the bridge. Servantis turns on the device and Alan soon gains the powers of a Pyronite. The flashback ends and Alan is surprised to hear that the Rooters used them and replaced their memories with fake ones. Kevin then tells Alan to take care of Zed and heads into the Null Void. Soon, Ben and the others arrive and want to know where Kevin is. In the Null Void, Kevin is seen trying to sneak around into the Rooters' base and Swift tells Servantis about it. Servantis, however, tells Swift to let Kevin proceed and Kevin makes it in. Back at the garage, Alan explains that Kevin blamed himself for letting the others have alien DNA, but Manny doesn't believe it. Alan tries to tell Manny and Helen that they were created to stop the "coming storm". Gwen is still determined to help Kevin and activates the Null Void Projector. Before she could enter, Argit stops her but Gwen simply kicks him in not falling for his ploy. At the Rooters' base, Kevin makes it into Servantis' room and soon finds himself surrounded. Servantis was hoping Kevin brought the Amalgam Kids with him still wanting to stop the "coming storm". Kevin yells for Servantis to stop calling Ben that, as he is his friend and prepares to fight Servantis. Servantis says that Ben could bring destruction to the universe, but Kevin is determined to beat Servantis. Suddenly, Atomix crashes into the base and turns back to Ben, much to the annoyance of Kevin. Gwen, Rook, Argit, and the Amalgam Kids also show up but this angers Kevin even more as he did everything to keep them away. Servantis suddenly shocks Kevin and the Amalgam Kids saying he has reconnected their memories to their team leader. Servantis then traps himself and Kevin in an energy field wanting a one-on-one talk with him and orders the Amalgam Kids to attack Ben's group. Ben is annoyed that they turned bad and the Amalgam Kids only want to fight Ben. However, Rook and Gwen still want to assist Ben and the Amalgam Kids begin to fight them. The Rooters soon join in the fight and Gwen tells Ben to handle the Rooters. Ben transforms into Feedback, glad to be fighting them. Gwen battles against Alan while Feedback absorbs energy to blast at the Rooters and Rook fights Manny. Servantis tells Kevin that all of that going on is because of Ben, and Kevin tries to attack Servantis. Servantis knocks him down and tells Kevin that his memories were altered to get close to Kevin but not that close. Feedback absorbs energy from Phil and blasts down Swift and Leander. Kevin doesn't get it as Ben saved the universe many times but Servantis says that he also destroyed it as Kevin never accomplished his mission to take down Ben years ago. Kevin says he isn't going to turn against Ben but Servantis employs that Ben is a threat. Feedback turns back into Ben but then turns into Alien X to pin down the Rooters and the Amalgam Kids. Servantis continues, saying that Ben was never meant to wield the Omnitrix while Gwen, Rook, Argit, and Zed duck underground. Rook explains to Argit that Ben has control over Alien X, much to Argit's surprise. As Alien X continues to easily overcome the Rooters and the Amalgam Kids, Servantis says that Ben was the one that drove Kevin mad. Servantis then tells Kevin to be the hero he was always meant to be. As Alien X prepares to punch Alan, Kevin gets in between telling him to stop. Alien X transforms back into Ben and Ben says he wasn't going to hurt Alan as Servantis was messing with their heads. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and is determined to fight Servantis. However, Kevin pushes him back and tells Ben that he is the coming storm. Kickin Hawk says that Servantis is also messing with Kevin's head but Kevin says he is in complete control. Kevin attacks Kickin Hawk and Argit tells Gwen to wait. Kevin says all of this wouldn't have happened if Ben never found the Omnitrix but Kickin Hawk tells Kevin he doesn't know that. Kevin, knocking Kickin Hawk around, says that he would've never ended up in the Null Void, Alan, Helen, and Manny would've still been regular humans, and that Pierce might be still alive. Kickin Hawk says he is his best friend but Kevin smashes Kickin Hawk down. Kickin Hawk grabs Gwen, Rook, Zed and Argit and escape from the base. Servantis is glad to have Kevin back on the Rooters and tells Kevin his next plan. Kevin says to hunt down and destroy Ben Tennyson. Major Events * Servantis turns the Amalgam kids evil, and convinces Kevin to join the Rooters. * Servantis explains that he made Kevin closer to Ben to destroy him. * Ben was the coming storm Servantis was talking about. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Argit *Zed *Gorvan (cameo) *Alan's donor (flashback) Villains *The Rooters **Servantis (present and flashback) **Swift **Phil **Leander Neutral *Kevin Levin *Amalgam Kids **Helen Wheels (present and flashback) **Manny Armstrong (present and flashback) **Alan Albright (first re-appearance) ** Pierce Wheels (flashback; cameo) Aliens Used *Atomix (cameo) * Feedback * Alien X * Kickin Hawk Quotes Errors *Feedback is missing the golden battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips, when Ben uses him. *During Alan's Flashback, part of Servantis' head coloring matched his face coloring at the beginning. Allusions * The title of the episode is a clear reference to Weapon X, the code name used by Wolverine, the mutant superhero and member of the X-Men, from Marvel Comics. Naming and Translations Trivia *The suit that Kevin wears at the end, is the same one Kevin 11,000 wore in'' Ken 10. * It is revealed that Ben now has full control over Alien X since ''Universe Vs. Tennyson. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba